


Skelbros meet the Winchesters

by Deanpala



Series: Supertale [1]
Category: Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Overprotective big bros, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Title says it all, our favorite skeletons from the under ground meet Sam and Dean. chaos ensues due to magic, puns, face paint and flowers. poor sam. Oneshot.





	

"Get behind me Sammy!" Dean barked as he faced down the unknown threats. They were eyeless, they were skinless, they were-"HELLO HUMANS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU; YOU MUST FEEL THE SAME SINCE YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR THE AFFECTION OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Well they were loud and narcissistic, that's for sure. In front of Dean and Sam were two skeletons, the tall one that was apparently named "the great Papyrus", seemed to have some form of armor on, and had no pupils. The other one, despite being shorter, seem the older of the two and he did have little white pupils, which was unnerving considering he didn't even have EYES. It was a bit chunky and dang if it didn't make him think of a bunny for some reason. Not that Dean would ever say THAT aloud.

"Sam, go get the gun." Dean whispered to his younger brother.

As Sam went to grab the gun, he was suddenly frozen in place by a blue light that surrounded him. The shorter of the skeletons pupils vanished and he said in a deep, terrifying voice "don't go for that gun unless you want to have a bad time."

To which Dean quickly responded "LET HIM GO YOU SON OF A-"

One of the skeleton's eyes flashed blue with fire at hearing his brothers innocence almost corrupted, and Dean felt his mouth go shut against his will. "You want to finish that sentence?" It asked menacingly

Now Dean usually puts up a fight against any type of monster, but he recognized the universal 'protective big bro' look despite the total lack of skin, so he shook his head.

At this point, Papyrus realized that the lack of any reaction was due to his brother. "SANS, LET THEM GO THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT FANS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The great Papyrus said… uh shouted.

Dean felt himself be released and saw the same happen for Sam.

"Heh, if you say so bro. We don't want to get…. Under their SKIN."

"SANS!"

"Come on Paps, you know that that….. Tickled your funny BONE"

Okay, Dean had to admit, that was pretty funny. Sam groaned in annoyance next to him.

"SEE SANS?! YOU'RE ANNOYING THE HUMANS TO!" Papyrus stated in annoyance.

"Well the non-moosey one seems to enjoy it."

"THERE IS A MOOSE? TELL ME WHERE IT IS SO I MAY FIND THIS MOOSE AND BESTOW MY FREINDSHIP UPON IT!"

At this point both of the Winchesters were laughing, that just sounded so much like Cas minus the added enthusiasm.

"I was talking about the human Paps. The tall one."

"OH….. WHY WOULD YOU CONFUSE IT FOR A MOOSE?" Asked the child like skeleton.

"Sorry bro, think the hair threw me off."

At this statement Dean snickered. "See, even skeletons think that your hair's to long"

"Don't you know how to great a new pal? Shake my hand" Sans said.

While Dean was still cautious, he did as the skeleton asked and a loud sound rang out.

"Ah, the whoopee cousin in the hand trick. Never gets old. I'm Sans by the way, and that's my brother Papyrus."

"Nice to meet you. Im Dean and that's my brother Sam."

A second later Sam was scooped up in a gaint hug by a very large skeleton.

"HUMAN, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE NOT A MOOSE, I WILL STILL BESTOW MY LOVE UPON YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!" Sam struggled against the boney arms.

"Could you umm…. Put me down?" Sam asked started by… well, Papyrus.

"OF COURSE HUMAN!"and Sam was put down quickly.

"So, uh Sans, why didn't the skeleton want to sky dive?" Dean said, a smirk on his face knowing that Sam would soon be groaning at the stupid joke.

"Why"

"Because he didn't have the GUTS." At this the expected groan came from bother of the younger brothers in the room while Sans burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOSH, NOT ANOTHER ONE! I'M DONE SANS!"

"….. Am I wearing you down to the BONE?"

With one last exclamation of annoyance Papyrus left, dragging a protesting Sam in his wake.

*Several hours later*

The 'skelebros' as Dean had dubbed them, had left, and he was still laughing at Sam.

"Shut up Dean" Sam seethed at his older brother.

"I'm sorry, but I mean…. LOOK at you." He busted up laughing again.

Apparently, while Dean and Sans told puns, Papyrus had been busy, because when the two came back Sam's hair was filled with flowers and had face paint that made him look like he'd escaped a day of the dead parade.

"That stupid skeleton drug me around everywhere asking me to explain what everything was and a bunch of ridicules questions. Gosh you'd think he was five." Sam pouted, which was very had to take seriously given the face paint and floweres.

"What'd he say?"

"…. He had me tell him what mountains were, then he made me explain how they were made, until finally he asked if he could befriend it, he I thought the mountain was a boy or girl, and if it was HOT. Like good looking hot, not warm."

Of course Dean continued laughing at his little brother, and took plenty of black mail photos for future use.


End file.
